The present disclosure generally relates to an analysis system for analyzing biological samples and, in particular, to an analysis system receiving user data via a data entry terminal.
Monitoring and controlling analyzers in an analytical laboratory tends to be a highly complex and sometimes also error-prone task, especially if the analytical laboratory comprises a plurality of different analyzers executing a plurality of different analyses on different types of samples in parallel. Consumables, such as, for example, reagents or empty tubes, have to be refilled, failed analyzers have to be repaired and sample tubes having got stuck in a jam have to be assigned to other analyzers. Samples may have to be loaded onto or have to be unloaded from an analyzer, have to be mixed with various reagents, and the like. In many laboratories, not all steps can be executed fully automatically. Thus, there may be some tasks to be executed manually, such as, for example, refilling a reagent, while other tasks are executed automatically, via a menu control of a graphical user interface (GUI) or after an explicit approval of an operator.
The analyzers of an analytical laboratory may respectively comprise a user interface, typically a GUI, allowing a user to directly monitor and control the analyzer. However, using the keyboard and other data entry interfaces locally provided by the respective analyzer is highly time-consuming because the operator has to walk to each of the analyzers which may be located on different corners of the room or even in different rooms. A further disadvantage of this approach is that the operator may easily lose the overview on all the analyses concurrently executed in the lab as he can only focus on one lab device at a time.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and analysis system for providing access control to a function of an analyzer.